


what's the point in counting when it never ends

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, WIP, alpha/beta/omega but not quite, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, please read the notes for further information
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>en un mundo donde los alfas son seres humanos superiores con habilidades sobrenaturales, harry y louis desafían lo que les exige la sociedad y encuentran el amor. no, claro está, sin bastantes complicaciones en el camino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. parte I

**Author's Note:**

> básicamente este es un wip (work in progress) que empecé hace bastante y quiero publicar para seguir escribiendo lo más posible. los alfas no son hombres lobo ni nada raro, ni hay cosas sexuales extrañas, pero sí son tratados como la realeza. voy a intentar actualizar todas las semanas, pero soy estudiante y todo depende. en fin, disfruten!

―¿Y este? ¿Qué te parece?  ―dijo su madre, seleccionando una solera color salmón y llevándola a su torso para la inspección de Louis.

 ―Que no, mamá.  ―Louis mantuvo sus brazos cruzados y rodó los ojos. Estaba sosteniendo varias bolsas de ropa nueva y productos de belleza que su madre había insistido en comprarle. Con el dinero de su padre, obviamente, porque con el dinero del sueldo de su madre y padrastro más la asignación familiar les alcanzaba para asegurar la cena de seis hijos pero no mucho más.  ―Ya estoy cansada y Niall está esperándome. ¿Podemos irnos de una vez?

Su madre frunció el ceño.  ―Deja de quejarte, Louis, cariño. Deberías estar agradecida. No muchas chicas tienen la suerte de que su madre les lleve de compras; simplemente se van a presentar con lo que usan todos los días -dicho esto, puso la percha de nuevo en su lugar junto a los otros vestidos color salmón (como toda boutique de moda, estaba organizada en orden cromático) y se dio media vuelta para salir de la tienda. Sus tacones hacían un ruidito gracioso contra el suelo de madera, y su altura la hacía caminar moviendo las caderas como una modelo en la pasarela. Louis bufó y la siguió.

Se sentaron a tomar un helado en la plaza de comidas. Solo estaban ellas dos, pero tuvieron que sentarse en una mesa de cuatro para poder poner todas las bolsas en las sillas en vez de en el piso, donde la gente podía “¡...patear todo lo que acabamos de comprar, Louis!”

 ―Estaba pensando que podíamos ir a por un corte luego  ―comentó Johannah tranquilamente mientras tomaba una cucharada de su helado de crema y nueces.

Louis tragó su bocado de helado como pudo (aunque se arrepintió al sentir que su garganta se congelaba) y abrió los ojos como platos.  ―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello?  ―y se tocó las puntas (no muy bien cuidadas, había que admitirlo) con inseguridad.

Su madre hizo una mueca y gesticuló con la cucharita de plástico.  ―Es que, bueno, ya sabes, no es muy… femenino.  ―antes de que pudiera ofender a Louis aún más, apoyó la cucharita en la mesa y tomó las manos de Louis en las suyas.  ―Mira, Louis. Eres una chica hermosa, y no quiero desperdiciar esta oportunidad que tenemos para cambiar un poco nuestra vida, ¿eh?

Louis rodó los ojos y se incorporó en su asiento, sintiendo la silla chirriar contra el linóleo.  ―Mamá, no puede ser que sólo te interese la temporada de relacionamiento por el dinero de los alfas. Eso es sólo un prejuicio y lo sabes. La mayoría de ellos viven en la misma situación económica que nosotros. Quiero que te quede claro que no tengo ningún interés en participar de la temporada y no cambiaré mi apariencia solo para que un alfa se babee si aparezco con las tetas al aire, ¿entendido?

Johannah apretó sus manos con furia.  ―Jovencita, todavía eres menor y por lo tanto tengo el derecho de inscribirte. Entiendo que no quieras tener novio todavía, pero no tolero tu actitud. Hablar de esa forma en público, ¿dónde se ha visto?  ―la soltó y apretó los labios.  ―Tu padre y yo hemos hablado y decidimos que nos vendría bien conseguir algo de dinero. El fin justifica los medios, ¿eh? Hay que embellecerte, nena.  ―le lanzó una mirada algo entristecida y le sonrió con nostalgia.  ―Después de todo, necesitas un cambio de estilo, con o sin temporada.

Louis sonrió a su madre y se miró la vieja camiseta. Del uso ya estaba casi descolorida por completo; nada comparado con el rojo vibrante que solía tener. El número 93 del frente estaba raído y podía pasar por vintage si uno no lo miraba mucho, ni de cerca. Se la había comprado a eso de los 13 o 14 años, y como no había crecido demasiado, todavía le servía. A veces ser pequeña tenía ventajas.

Los jeans no estaban en mejores condiciones. Ya le quedaban cortos, así que se traía el dobladillo hacia arriba para que pareciera que la intención fuera mostrar los tobillos. Los bolsillos de adelante se le habían descosido repetidas veces de tanto poner las llaves adentro, y entonces ya no podía poner las manos adentro por miedo a que se rasgaran de nuevo. Por último, a sus viejas converse azules se les había despegado la línea de goma de afuera y la suela estaba completamente lisa; los cordones estaban deshilachados y el color ya no podía llamarse azul, dado que estaba casi gris de tanto manchar la tela con barro y lavarla con descuido.

Volviendo al presente, Louis suspiró con resignación y le sonrió a su madre.  ―De acuerdo. No me vendría mal un corte, después de todo.

-

Ambas salieron felices del salón de belleza; Louis, porque ahora su cabello estaba a la altura de su cuello y le quedaba de maravilla, honestamente, y su madre, porque Louis había vendido el cabello cortado y con el dinero Johannah se había hecho una pedicura.

Al llegar a casa, dejaron las bolsas en el pasillo para encargarse de ellas después. Louis tomó su patineta y una caja de leche de chocolate del refrigerador y se dirigió a la casa de Niall, sorbiendo su leche en el camino.

La casa de Niall quedaba a unos veinte minutos caminando - alrededor de diez en patineta, dependiendo del tráfico. Cuando dobló la esquina de la cuadra de Niall la vio sentada en el cordón de la vereda, vestida con unos shorts de jean cortísimos y una camiseta blanca que le dejaba ver su pálida barriga, lo suficientemente traslúcida que se veía su sostén negro debajo. Una palabra que la describía era polémica. Se vestía como una modelo y no se dejaba aplastar por los chicos, quienes caían a sus pies cual sirvientes, hipnotizados por su personalidad fiestera y su permanente sonrisa. Sin mencionar su cuerpo de proporciones ideales, por supuesto.

Louis frenó la patineta.  ―¡Hola!  ―le sonrió a Niall, jadeando, y se sentó junto a ella en el cordón.

 ―¡Hola, Lou!  ―como saludo, Niall le pegó un suave puñetazo en el hombro.  ―¿Qué tal todo? ¡Me encanta tu nuevo cabello!  ―acto seguido, comenzó a manosearle la cabellera, haciendo que Louis riera y luchara por librarse.

 ―Hey, gracias -dijo al lograr escapar. Al ver que las manos de Niall subían hacia su cabello de nuevo, les pegó una palmada.  ―¡Ya déjalo, Niall!  ―rió.

 

 ―¿A qué se debe el cambio? Creía que te lo ibas a dejar largo hasta los veinte, al menos.  ―Louis pudo ver la curiosidad en los brillantes ojos azules de su amiga.

 ―Sí  ―suspiró, resignada.  ―Yo también. Pero mamá quiere que me vea bonita para la temporada.  ―dicho ésto, rodó los ojos.

 ―Pues para mí siempre estás bonita  ―declaró Niall, con un aire de ofendida. Louis se sonrojó.

 ―Gracias  ―se giró con dificultad desde donde estaba sentada para mirar el frente de la casa de Niall: la puerta de madera, los escalones de ladrillo, el pasto siempre verde.  ―¿Está tu hermano?

 ―No. Salió a lo de su novia  ―Niall sonrió con picardía, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

 ―¿Jugamos al COD en su consola?  ―propuso Louis. Niall rió y asintió, y ambas subieron corriendo para aprovechar la tarde antes que volviera Greg y las echara de su cuarto.

-

Louis se despertó con todo el cuerpo adolorido, sobre todo su cuello y espalda. Gruñendo, se incorporó y descubrió que lo que sentía húmedo en el brazo era la saliva de Niall.

 ―¡Niall!  ―le pateó la canilla con fuerza, intentando quitarse las partes de Niall que no la dejaban salir de la cama.  ―¡Muévete, idiota!

Sintió a Niall cerrar la boca y no pudo reaccionar con rapidez cuando Niall le pegó una patada tan fuerte que logró empujarla de la cama y dejarla despatarrada en el suelo enmoquetado. Louis se sopló para quitarse el flequillo -que normalmente mantenía a los costados de la cara- de los ojos.

―Gracias  ―masculló, levantándose con una mueca de dolor.

―De nada  ―murmuró Niall, y se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

En ese momento el teléfono de Louis sonó con un tono de mensaje. Louis lo sacó del bolsillo de su campera de jean y pestañeó un poco ante el brillo en la penumbra de la habitación.

**Lottie:**

09:52 _Mamá quiere que vuelvas a casa. Se enojó porque te olvidaste de la conferencia de hoy! Suerte!_

 ―Mierda  ―soltó Louis. Era cierto. Una semana antes de la temporada de relacionamiento, el consejo organizaba una especie de junta en donde se hablaba de qué esperar de la temporada en el respectivo año y cómo se debía comportar uno ante los alfas. Para Louis la charla era la misma todos los años, pero para los quinceañeros que se presentaban por primera vez con esperanzas de caerle bien a algún alfa, era toda una experiencia nueva. Ella recordaba sentirse nerviosa aquel primer día, influenciada por su familia a que buscara un alfa que la reclamara. Pronto se dio cuenta de la farsa; lo de los alfas era simplemente un grupo de tres o cuatro personas de diferentes edades (aunque no menores de 18) que iban por los distintos pueblos en busca de una pareja digna. Hombres y mujeres se ponían su ropa más ajustada y sus perfumes más caros para ir a recibirlos, y hacían una cola por horas en una habitación sin aire acondicionado en donde estaban los alfas sentados detrás de una mesa de madera. Cuando les tocaba su turno, los alfas les hacían algunas preguntas que tenían anotadas previamente. Si les gustaban las respuestas, podían solicitar otro encuentro. Si no, mala suerte, vuelve a intentarlo el próximo año.

Se suponía que de esa forma los alfas elegirían sus compañeros de vida. Francamente, Louis pensaba que era una forma bastante aburrida. Si ella tuviera que elegir a alguien con quien pasaría toda la vida, no basaría su elección en tres preguntas y unas pocas citas románticas para conocerlos mejor. Ella sería más espontánea. Pero el sistema era así, y había sido así hace cientos de años. Louis no sería quien cambiaría eso.

Además, seguro tomaría mucho trabajo.

**Tú:**

09:55 _Ya voy! No me olvidé!_

Louis le estampó un beso en la mejilla a Niall y salió de su habitación y de su casa a paso veloz.

-

 ―...y recuerden, sean participantes o no, siempre tienen que tratar a los alfas con el más debido respeto…  ―continuó el alcalde el aburrido monólogo. Con su voz monótona y latosa, había estado dándole a la perorata desde hace una hora y veintidós minutos, según el teléfono de Louis. Louis, siempre inquieta, no podía quedarse inmóvil en la dura silla de plástico y se estaba moviendo incómodamente, cambiando la posición de las piernas y tamborileando en los apoyabrazos. Harta, suspiró con pesadez y se levantó de la silla, sin importarle el enfado de los que estaban sentados a su alrededor. Necesitaba un cambio de aires.

Se dirigió por el pasillo hasta los baños y entró. Apoyó las manos contra la superficie de mármol frío y suspiró. Hoy no se había maquillado.

Abrió la canilla y se mojó la cara con un poco de agua fría para refrescarse; en esas estaba cuando escuchó a alguien salir de un cubículo. Levantó la mirada de sus manos hacia el espejo y allí estaba Harry.

Harry era una de esas chicas de las que no se sabía mucho, pero todos la conocían, al menos de nombre. Estaba en su clase aunque era menor que ella, porque Louis había repetido el cuarto grado. Tenía unos ojos verdes vibrantes y unos tiernos hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando mostraba su sonrisa aperlada, pero lo más característico de ella era definitivamente sus largos rizos color chocolate, siempre perfectos con lluvia o con sol. Siempre usaba ropa al menos dos tallas más grande  - lo que era a veces difícil dada su altura- y los jeans más ajustados que uno se pudiera imaginar; tenía varios tatuajes y algunos decían que tenía piercings escondidos vaya uno a saber dónde.

Por más que tuviera una hermosa apariencia, nadie sabía mucho de su vida personal. Era amigable; Louis incluso la había visto charlando animadamente con Niall varias veces, pero ella misma sólo había conversado con ella en algunas ocasiones. Su sentido del humor era pésimo. Y aparentemente le gustaba el indie rock.

Era como la imagen de una hipster. Sólo le faltaba una fedora, y Louis no dudaba que probablemente tuviera alguna guardada por ahí.

 ―¡Hola, Louis!  ―le sonrió Harry, dirigiéndose al otro lavabo disponible. Hoy tenía un fino buzo verde tan largo que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y unas leggins negras con cruces debajo. Cuando sacudió las manos bajo el agua, todos sus brazaletes le tintinearon.

 ―¿Qué tal todo, Harry?  ―se apoyó contra el mostrador.

 ―Bien, ya sabes  ―hizo un gesto con la mano señalando al baño.  ―Necesidades básicas.

-¿Es tu primer año en la temporada?  ―no pudo evitar preguntar Louis.

 ―Sí, lo es  ―y se comenzó a atar el cabello en un moño con la ayuda del gran espejo.

 ―¿No deberías estar adentro, entonces? Te puedes estar perdiendo información crucial  ―Louis rodó los ojos para sí. No todos compartían su odio por la temporada; al contrario, la mayoría de la gente veneraba este tipo de acontecimientos. Probablemente Harry se arrepintiera de haber venido al baño luego, cuando se diera cuenta de que la conferencia seguía afuera del baño.

Aunque Harry no se veía muy arrepentida, a decir verdad.

 ―Nah  ―lanzó un guiño a Louis. Parecía idiota cuando lo hacía, pero a Louis no le daba el corazón para burlarse de ella.  ―Mi hermana Gemma trabaja para el consulado. Me sé este discurso para adelante y para atrás. Además no enseña nada que no me hayan dicho ya mis compañeros o lo que lees en internet, ¿eh? Es bastante inútil, ahora que lo pienso.

 ―Gracias a Dios. Creía que era la única que pensaba así.  ―Louis frunció el ceño.  ―Aunque al parecer sí soy la única que detesta la temporada. Louis Tomlinson, la oveja negra.  ―Y rodó los ojos de nuevo. A estas alturas iba a tener que visitar al oculista de tanto que lo hacía.

-Creo que sí, eres la única. A mí me parece divertido. Podemos hacer amigos, y preguntarles qué se siente ser alfas y todo eso -Harry se encogió de hombros.

 ―Chica lista, eso el primer año. ¡Luego tienes que seguir presentándote! Para mí es una farsa.

 ―Quién sabe, quizás este año te eligen y cambias de opinión  ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.

 ―Ni lo sueñes. Me faltan un par de cosas, si ya sabes de qué hablo  ―se puso las manos delante del pecho para simular tetas más grandes.

Los ojos de Harry bajaron hacia ellas, y luego subieron de nuevo a su rostro.  ―Para mí estás genial así  ―antes de que Louis pudiera reaccionar, Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla – Louis  pudo oler su perfume floral – y salió del baño, dirigiéndole un último “Nos vemos en clase, Lou” y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Louis se tuvo que lavar la cara de nuevo para deshacerse del sonroje en sus mejillas.

-

Louis estaba sentada en una mesa cualquiera en la biblioteca, tan concentrada que casi le dio un infarto cuando una voz cantarina saltó de su derecha,  ―¡Hola!

Louis se llevó la mano al corazón y jadeó.  ―Dios mío, nena, casi me matas del susto.  ―Harry simplemente le sonrió.

Hoy estaba vestida más casual que la otra vez. Tenía una camiseta azul que contrastaba con su pálida piel pecosa, y unos jeans ajustados que terminaban adentro de sus botas de símil cuero marrones. Su cabello estaba suelto de nuevo, aunque esta vez no estaba tan alborotado como otras. Como siempre traía varios accesorios: una cadena larga de cruz, un par de brazaletes dorados, anillos de color plateado en los dedos y tres caravanas en una oreja. Tenía también su bolso morado algo rasgado en las esquinas.

 ―¿Qué haces?  ―le preguntó Harry, sentándose a su lado. Mientras estaba parada, Louis se sentía algo intimidada con su altura; ahora, aunque todavía era notoria, sentía que podía mirarla a los ojos sin parecer una enana irlandesa.

 ―Tengo que entregar un trabajo práctico para el martes  ―rodó los ojos.  ―y aparentemente mi grupo decidió que ir al centro comercial era más divertido que juntarse a hacerlo, y por lo tanto estoy haciéndolo yo sola.  ―sus compañeros de clase eran todos unos incompetentes. Sí, incluyendo a Niall, la pobre. No se le daban bien los números, ni la física. Louis todavía no entendía del todo por qué había elegido esas materias. Probablemente porque su interés romántico del momento, Bressie, estaba interesado en estas cosas.

 ―Si quieres te ayudo. A ver, ¿qué hay que hacer?  ―Y tomó su cuaderno de apuntes, hojeándolo.

Louis solo pudo mirar sus manos, como en un trance. Sus manos eran pálidas – como toda ella – y  delicadas, con dedos largos que parecían ser buenos candidatos para tener-

 ―Me encantan tus uñas  ―soltó de repente. De inmediato se sonrojó, agradecida de que Harry no pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Mal, Louis, se reprochó. No deberías estar pensando en esas cosas.

Harry se miró las uñas. ―Ah, gracias  ―sonrió. Es que no paraba de sonreír, ¿no le dolía la cara?  ―Me las pintó Gemma. Yo no podría hacer que queden tan lindas. Soy bastante torpe.  ―Louis agregó otra nota a su cuaderno mental titulado Harry Styles: “es torpe”. Algún día la colección de estas nimiedades le iba a servir para algo. Seguro.  ―Y a mí las tuyas.

Louis desvió la mirada a sus propias uñas; a diferencia de Harry, las cuales estaban prolijas y parejas, las de Louis concordaban con su personalidad. Estaban cortadas casi al ras, con la pintura que solía ser azul metálico casi salida por completo. A Louis le gustaba mantenérselas cortas, no sea cosa que fuera a tener un tiempo a solas y se fuera a cortar allá abajo por torpe.

Volvió en sí cuando Harry carraspeó y cerró sus notas. Louis no tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse de que Harry viera su desprolijidad y letra casi ininteligible.

 ―Bien. Solo encontré un error en estas cuentas de aquí… ―comenzó, señalándole la operación a la que se refería. Louis estaba empezando a sudar, por el calor que irradiaba Harry y además por los nervios de estar junto a ella y poder oler de cerca su shampoo, su perfume, ver el verde de sus ojos y el rosa pálido de sus labios.

Luego de corregirle los errores en las cuentas, Harry se quedó junto a ella bebiendo lentamente de una taza de plástico de Starbucks mientras leía un libro (Kafka. Louis casi rodó los ojos, pero se abstuvo) y Louis terminaba con el práctico. Bufó mientras dejaba el lápiz en el escritorio y se crujía los nudillos al finalmente terminar. Harry alzó las cejas sin quitar la mirada del libro.

 ―Creo que mi cerebro está frito. Hay que salir a hacer algo.

Harry, ahora sí, levantó la vista hacia Louis con los ojos brillantes.  ―¿Como qué?

Louis se encogió de hombros y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo.  ―A las siete y media dan la última de Transformers.

Harry claramente vaciló. Abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró, frunciendo el ceño. Louis suspiró, resignada.

 ―O podemos ver la francesa.

 ―¡Genial!  ―lanzó un gritito de entusiasmo. ¿Cómo podía Louis negarle algo? Era adorable.

-

―Louis… ¡Louis! ¡Despierta! ―escuchó a una voz susurrándole en sueños. Una voz dulce, melosa, urgente…

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Harry, quien la sacudía. Gruñó. ―¿Qué hora es? ―se incorporó.

Harry miró su reloj. ―Nueve y cuarto.

Louis suspiró para sí y le sonrió a Harry a modo de disculpa. ―Siento haberme dormido, ¿eh? Igual espero que te haya gustado la película.

Harry sonrió y le salió un hoyuelo en la mejilla. ―Los demás seguro que la disfrutaron más cuando dejaste de criticar la película y cantar canciones sucias.

―Heh. ―Louis se frotó la nuca con la mano. ―Bueno… ―siguió mientras salían del cine. ―Que se repita, ¿sí?

Harry rió. ―Claro. Dame tu número.


	2. parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola! tuve este capítulo preparado toda la semana pero no pensaba subirlo sin que alguien me lo corrigiera, y por suerte mi adorada [ros](http://claveldelaire.tumblr.com/) consiguió hacerse algo de tiempo para leérmelo.  
> este capítulo va dedicado a **tomlinsogay** por animarse a comentar!  <3 se aprecia mucho!

El primer mensaje de Harry lo recibió mientras estaba en la cola para conocer a los alfas, lo que todos llamaban “el encuentro”. A regañadientes se había levantado a las siete de la mañana (porque se negó a levantarse antes, por mucho que Johanna insistiera) y se había puesto algunas de las cosas que había comprado aquella vez. Para nada le importó si combinaba lo que llevaba puesto o no; era demasiado temprano para prender la luz, y Louis pensó que con que usara algo de la ropa nueva bastaba. Es por esto que se encontraba con unos jeans tan ajustados que apenas la dejaban respirar y una remera a rayas digna de un marinero.

Había llegado lo que ella pensaba que era temprano, pero sin embargo no cupo en sí de asombro al encontrarse con un campamento que ocupaba toda la cuadra. Parecía un concierto de una banda pop, o una fila para una atracción de Disneylandia. Ridículo.

Y ahora Louis estaba sentada en la silla de playa que por suerte había recordado traer junto con la mochila llena de suministros que le había dejado su madre, leyendo el último de Harry Potter como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando la distrajo de su atrapante lectura su teléfono vibrándole en el bolsillo.

Con dificultad lo sacó y sonrió al leer el remitente del mensaje.

**Harry Styles:**

10:22 _Estás en la fila? Estoy aburrida :(_

Louis miró a su alrededor sin disimulo, pero no logró divisar a Harry por ningún lado.

**Tú:**

10:22 _sí pero no te veo, dónde estás_

Se mordió el labio, a la espera de una respuesta.

**Harry Styles:**

10:24 _Dime dónde estás, voy a visitarte!_

**Tú:**

10:25 _osas abandonar tu lugar en la fila? muy mal, harry. ;) estoy al lado del risso’s._

A eso de unos diez minutos apareció una figura sobre las páginas de su libro. Louis levantó la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa y los hoyuelos de Harry.

-

―Una ―declaró Louis con una sonrisa maliciosa. Harry gruñó y le manoteó las cartas.

―¡Imposible! ―se quejó. ―Es el cuarto partido que ganas. Me estás haciendo trampa, no puede ser.

―O simplemente soy genial jugando al Uno y tú eres un desastre.

Harry se miró las cartas – tenía alrededor de ocho en la mano – y sonrió con derrota. Luego se las mostró a Louis; todas eran rojas.

Las de Louis eran azules y había ganado de inmediato. Louis rió.

―Sí que tienes mala suerte ―pronunció. Un carraspeo detrás suyo la obligó a mirar por sobre su hombro y al rostro enfadado de una señora. ―Creo que es tiempo de avanzar.

Ambas juntaron las cartas mientras la señora se miraba el reloj con una mano en la cadera – demasiado dramática, pensó Louis, mientras Harry se disculpaba con ella – y avanzaron un lugar en la fila. Ya no faltaba demasiado para alcanzar las mesas, donde Louis apenas podía divisar las cabezas de los alfas por sobre el tumulto de gente que los rodeaba. Harry comenzó a jugar con su cabello con nerviosismo y Louis frunció el ceño, tocándole la muñeca.

―Hey, no te preocupes, ¿sí? Te amarán.

Harry le sonrió. ―Gracias. Aunque no sé cómo puedes estar tan segura. Sólo tengo quince.

Louis le señaló con el índice. ―Exacto. Eres adorable.

Harry se sonrojó y clavó la mirada en el suelo. Louis decidió cerrar la boca por un rato y se concentró en mantener la silla de playa bajo un brazo y la mochila en el hombro, esperando su turno frente a la mesa de los alfas que podrían cambiar su futuro.

Aunque Louis lo dudaba.

-

―Oye, yo te conozco, ¿no? ―fue lo primero que dijo el alfa cuando la vio. Su nombre era Josh, y no era para nada feo. Louis también lo recordaba de años anteriores, aunque estaba algo distinto – su cabello estaba rubio, y tenía un piercing en el labio. Su sonrisa encantadora era la misma. ―Tú eras la peculiar.

Louis bufó, sonriendo. Era imposible no hacerlo junto a Josh. ―¿Peculiar? ¿Es así cómo le dicen estos días a “estar completamente loca”?

Josh rodó los ojos. ―Bien sabes que eso no es cierto. Bueno, comencemos con las preguntas, ¿te parece? ―esta era una de las razones por las que a Louis le caía bien Josh. A diferencia de los otros alfas, Josh no creía que era superior a todos los demás y por lo tanto siempre era amable con todos, les sonreía y los trataba de forma decente. Era una persona muy amigable, y a Louis le había caído bien desde un principio; no podía estar enfadada con él. Aunque ante los demás no tuviera ninguna dificultad en poner cara de aburrimiento y mascar chicle con la boca abierta en señal de irrespetuosidad. ―¿Qué estás estudiando?

―Ciencias ―contestó Louis. ―¿Y tú?

No estaba permitido interrumpir a los alfas cuando estaban haciendo preguntas, pero Josh ni siquiera se sobresaltó. ―Economía.

Louis rió. ―¿En serio? Para mí eres más del tipo de estar en una banda de rock.

Josh alzó la mirada de la tablilla con las preguntas. ―Pues mira quién habla. Tú no pareces una científica, nena. Pareces una jugadora de fútbol ―se burló. Louis iba a contestar cuando un hombre de aspecto amenazador se plantó junto a Josh y le susurró algo al oído. Louis esperó con una paciencia impropia de ella a que terminaran de hablar, y Josh le dirigió una mirada apenada cuando la montaña humana se apartó de él. ―Lamentablemente vas a tener que seguir. Pero aprobaré una segunda cita, ¿eh? Así me cuentas más de tus clases y tal.

Louis alzó las cejas en sorpresa. No sabía que le había atraído a Josh; quizás no era lindo con todos después de todo. Louis asintió con las mejillas sonrosadas y preparó su mejor cara de niña malcriada y aburrida para el siguiente alfa, un tipo alto y de traje que la miró con desdeño.

―Pasatiempos. ―soltó. Ni siquiera lo formuló como una pregunta. Louis rodó los ojos.

―Robar, pegarle a niños, romper ventanales, lo de siempre. ―cuando el alfa la miró alarmado Louis le dirigió su sonrisa más brillante. ―¿Y tú?

-

La echaron de la sala por la puerta de atrás. No le patearon en el culo, pero casi. Louis no pudo parar de troncharse de la risa, sentada contra la pared en el callejón oscuro.

-

**Tú:**

17:25 _cómo te fue??? conociste al amor de tu vida???_  
  
Louis se mordió el labio a la espera de una respuesta. Su atracción hacia Harry era inminente, y lo sentía llegar a la superficie. Pronto tendría que dejar de fingir y asumir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

Por ahora podía pretender que sólo quería que fueran amigas.

**Harry Styles:**

17:27: _bien y a ti?_

**Tú:**

17:27 _no podrás creerlo. Tengo una cita._

**Harry Styles:**

17:30 _vaya, en serio? Irás?_

**Tú:**

17:30 _claro, es prácticamente obligatorio. Además me cae bien josh. Pero dudo que llegue a nada más._

**Harry Styles:**

17:32 _por qué?_

Louis vaciló. Por un lado, sabía que lo de Josh y ella nunca podría ocurrir por motivos de su personalidad y las opiniones de los demás (no quería estar atada a nadie, y mucho menos a un alfa; no quería hacer lo que su madre quería que hiciera; no quería vivir lejos de casa y sin la compañía de sus hermanas) pero por el otro lado tenía un presentimiento de que si Harry y ella seguían por donde iban encaminadas pronto se enamoraría de ella y nada más importaría.

Pero Harry no tenía que saber eso.

**Tú:**

17:35 _no puedo estar con alguien que se tiña el cabello de rubio._

-

―...Y este se llama vainilla ―prosiguió Harry, moviendo las manos con las agujas en un movimiento habilidoso. ―Simplemente tienes que hacer tres lazadas en la tercera carrera y luego las vas sacando en la siguiente...

Louis miró su propio tejido; toda la lana estaba enredada y se había saltado varios puntos, por lo que el resultado estaba lleno de agujeros. Harry ya había avanzado bastante y lo hacía con la rapidez de una profesional, moviendo las muñecas casualmente sin siquiera mirar lo que estaba haciendo.

―Me rindo ―dijo Louis, intentando dejar las agujas y el resto del ovillo lila arriba del escritorio, enredándose con la lana y desenrollando un poco el ovillo. Louis frunció el ceño cuando Harry rió y se acercó a ayudarla.

―Tejer es una habilidad para la vida, Louis ―declaró Harry, cogiendo las agujas y desenredando la lana de entre sus brazos. Louis ignoró su perfume a jazmín y su suave cabello que le dejaba la piel de gallina cada vez que rozaba contra su brazo

―También lo es conducir, y tú no puedes.

Harry la miró exasperada. ―¡Pero yo tengo quince años!

―¡Y yo no tengo manos para tejer! ¿No podemos hacer algo más divertido cuando se va el internet? ¿Como, no sé, mirar la televisión o jugar a las cartas? ―se quejó Louis.

―Si jugamos a las cartas te voy a derrotar y te vas a poner a llorar. Te vas a arrepentir de haberlo sugerido ―se burló Harry, llevándose el – ahora ordenado y prolijo – ovillo y metiéndolo en la caja rosa de donde lo había sacado.

Habían quedado en reunirse en el café de la esquina del instituto a las tres de la tarde, pero para cuando habían llegado el dueño ya se había ido por vaya a saber uno qué razón y no habían tenido otra que ir a la casa de una de ellas, dado que el cielo se estaba manchando lentamente de un gris oscuro feo e ir al parque no sería una buena idea. Louis había pensado en su cuarto, lleno de envoltorios de comida y ropa interior por todas partes, y había sugerido ir a la casa de Harry. También sentía curiosidad; quería conocer más sobre Harry, y suponía que empezar por su dormitorio – su hábitat más privado y natural – no sería una mala idea.

El cuarto de Harry era exactamente lo que Louis esperaba. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa pálido, tenía lucecitas de las de navidad colgadas atrás de la cama y un gran árbol con linternas del estilo Enredados en su copa pintado en la pared, como un mural. Louis se quedó un buen rato mirándolo, ensimismada. Aparentemente la hermana de Harry, Gemma, se lo había pintado como regalo de cumpleaños. Lo último que Louis le había regalado a su hermana era un suéter de My Little Pony.

Al lado del armario – el cual estaba pintado de blanco – había una biblioteca de madera atestada de libros, que al no caber todos habían sido colocados en cualquier posición conveniente... de costado, de lado, adentro de otros, debajo. La cama era de una plaza y tenía un gran acolchado blanco con pintitas, muy Harry. Junto a la cama había un escritorio que tenía algunos libros y la computadora de Harry, y que ahora también tenía las agujas y lana que Harry había sacado cuando la fuerte tormenta que las había sobresaltado había cortado el internet.

Por suerte no había habido un corte de luz.

Debajo del escritorio había varias cajas de colores, y Louis tenía que andar fijándose de no apoyar los pies encima y romperlas por accidente. Mientras Harry ordenaba la caja rosa con las demás, Louis bajó de la silla y comenzó a explorar por entre las cajas restantes junto a ella. La primera que abrió, una verde pastel, estaba llena hasta el tope de cedés.

―9796, ingresando en planeta hipster. Población: una especie de marciano extraño, creo que su especie es Harry Styles ―Louis simuló que hablaba en una radio. Harry se mordió el labio y le palmeó el brazo.

―Ya déjalo. Si quieres te muestro mis cedés.

Harry cogió la caja y se la puso en la falda, y Louis se acomodó, descansando la espalda contra el escritorio. ¿Qué? Había muchísimos cedés, igual se quedaría allí toda la tarde.

Aunque con la lluvia repiqueteando en la ventana y Harry hablándole bajito era muy probable que se quedara dormida.

―Este es de los Beatles ―señaló Harry a un cedé que tenía las esquinas rotas. ―Me lo compró mi madre cuando fue de viaje hace varios años.

Sacó otro. ―Este es el nuevo de los Arctic Monkeys, aunque supongo que ya lo conocías. ―era el negro con las líneas de onda blancas, y había que vivir bajo una roca para no conocerlo.

―Pon ese ―eligió Louis. Harry le sonrió y sus hoyuelos se pronunciaron en sus mejillas.

Se paró y abrió el armario, revolviendo por unos minutos hasta que sacó desde las profundidades un aparato de audio de los viejos, de hace como cinco años. Le limpió un poco el polvo y lo apoyó sobre el escritorio, bajando al nivel de Louis nuevamente para enchufarlo. En esas estaba cuando Louis aprovechó para pararse y poner el cedé, ahorrándoles algo de tiempo. Pronto la ronca voz de Alex Turner llenó la habitación.

Se sentaron ambas en la cama, Harry agarrando un libro y recostándose contra la cabecera para leerlo y Louis curioseando entre las chucherías que atiborraban su mesita de noche. La caja verde quedó destapada y olvidada en el suelo mientras las dos jóvenes charlaban, o más bien Louis comentaba algunos objetos extraños que encontraba – figurillas de buda y gatitos, más que nada – y Harry le contestaba algo breve y volvía a zambullirse en su lectura.

―¿Y ésto? ―le preguntó a Harry, tendiéndole una fotografía rasgada en los bordes – seguro por la edad – de una Harry muy pequeña, de dos o tres años quizá, y un hombre con barba y una sonrisa joven.

Harry miró la foto y sonrió con nostalgia. ―Mi padre ―explicó.

―¿Algo que me quieras comentar? ―preguntó Louis y se sentó a lo indio en la cama junto a Harry.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. ―Papá murió cuando yo tenía seis. Mamá guarda el álbum, pero esa foto me la guardo yo porque era la que él guardaba en su billetera y miraba todos los días.

―Eso es hermoso, Harry ―sonrió Louis, mirándola a los ojos. Harry se sonrojó. Su mirada siguió clavada en la suya; esa mirada verde y profunda, que le recordaba a cuando iba a la granja con la escuela en los días de primavera y corrían por el césped sin ninguna atadura, ninguna responsabilidad, a veces persiguiendo mariposas, a veces revolcándose en las flores...

No se dio cuenta que se había ido acercando a Harry y estaba cerrando los ojos hasta que de pronto sonó un celular entre ellas, despertándolas del ensueño al que habían entrado – o al que al menos Louis había entrado. Sacudió la cabeza y clavó la vista al suelo, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo.

**Número desconocido:**

18:05 _lista para la cita? ;)_

18:05 _soy josh!_

Louis tragó con fuerza y miró a Harry, quien estaba absorta en su libro. Guardó a Josh entre sus contactos y le contestó.

**Tú:**

18:06 _cuándo?_

**Josh:**

18:10 _el sábado en la tarde? Te paso a buscar a las siete._

**Tú:**

18:12 _ok_

La cita con Josh cada vez le entusiasmaba menos. Sobre todo al observar a Harry, todavía sonrojada y con la mirada perdida. No había pasado una página hacía varios minutos.

―Lo siento ―pensó Louis, pero no dijo nada.

 


	3. parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias a [ros](http://claveldelaire.tumblr.com/) por editarme el capítulo. esperen más acción la próxima semana!

-

La cita estuvo bien, nada del otro mundo. Al principio era incómodo charlar y reír con Josh pensando que nunca podrían ser lo que él quería que fueran, que nunca lograría hacerla sonrojar como Harry lo hacía y que nunca llegaría a interesarse por su persona como Harry se interesaba en ella. Seguro, eran compatibles en bastantes cosas: a Josh le gustaba el Manchester United como a ella y lo veía en su casa con sus hermanos como una especie de tradición familiar. Bueno, Louis no podía hacer eso porque nada más mencionaba el fútbol Fizzie tenía algo que hacer de repente,  Lottie simplemente rodaba los ojos y volvía a su teléfono y las gemelas no quitaban la vista de donde estaban mirando Peppa Pig (tenía que tener una seria conversación con su madre sobre la adicción a ese programa) privándola de la oportunidad de cambiar el canal. Louis tenía que mirar el fútbol por un streaming que se trancaba cada dos minutos sola en la oscuridad de su cuarto y abstenerse a gritar por miedo a las represalias de su madre si la escuchaba.

Eso definitivamente no lo tenía en común con Josh. Pero al menos le gustaba el fútbol.

Además le gustaba jugar al COD (Louis ya lo había invitado a jugar algún día con Niall y ella; Harry ni siquiera sabía lo que era el COD) y tenía un perro tiernísimo llamado Manchitas. Le había mostrado fotos y todo.

Pero incluso con todas estas cosas, Louis aún sentía que faltaba algo. Cuando Josh puso su mano sobre la de ella al intentar pagar la cuenta pensó que debería sentir algo; un escalofrío, o un sonrojo, o al menos el sentimiento de satisfacción que la mano cálida debería brindarle.

Pero no sentía nada. Era como tocar algo inmóvil, algo que no responde. Recordó sonreírle falsamente a Josh y retirar la mano con suavidad. Josh la miró con confusión pero su sonrisa no amainó y no dijo nada, simplemente pagó la cuenta del restaurante (el cual era absurdamente caro y lujoso, por cierto; Louis se sintió fuera de lugar con sus jeans rasgados y su camiseta de fútbol gris) y le colocó una mano encima de la cintura cuando Louis se paró para ponerse el abrigo y salir.

Louis tragó saliva y lo aceptó sin chistar. Josh era buena persona, sin dudas, pero no creía que si le decía "Josh, prefiero estar con una mujer que estar contigo, mejor dile a tus padres que no encontraste pareja y sé el hazmerreír de tu familia y los demás alfas" eso fuera a dar buenos resultados.

Es que Louis sabía que no era normal rechazar a un alfa como pretendiente. Era un instinto humano buscar a la persona más apta y fuerte para la supervivencia, y los alfas eran más rápidos, más fuertes y sanaban más deprisa que los humanos. Por ende normalmente todos se sentían atraídos hacia ellos, sea de forma romántica o platónica (por esto tenían muchísimos admiradores) y la atracción entre un alfa y su pretendiente era automática.

¿Por qué Louis era diferente?

Nada más salir sacó su teléfono del modo silencio y se encontró con varios mensajes de Harry.

**Harry:**

5:56 _que te vaya bien!! no derrames el vino!!_

**Harry:**

6:23 _supongo que está yéndote bien ;) me alegro!_

**Harry:**

6:27 _a menos que te haya secuestrado y te haya obligado a mirar Crepúsculo._

**Harry:**

6:32 _oh nooo!! bella!!! edward!!!_ _lol_

**Harry:**

6:32 _seguro que secretamente la disfrutas._

Louis se mordió el labio y alzó la vista a Josh, quien estaba caminando adelante de ella, dirigiéndolos hacia su auto deportivo. Rápidamente escribió una respuesta y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del vaquero.

**Tú:**

7:01 _cállate tú la disfrutaste y lo sabes_

Dio una corridita rápida y logró alcanzar a Josh. Josh era bastante más alto que ella, y era incómodo alzar el cuello para mirarlo a la cara. Harry, sin embargo, era más alta también, pero no tanto que le daba tortícolis cada diez minutos de estar con ella.

Su teléfono le vibró en el bolsillo. Josh la miró intencionadamente.

—Es mi madre —mintió Louis desviando la mirada. —Quiere saber cuándo me llevarás a casa.

Josh sacó las llaves del auto; estas hicieron un leve tintineo en su mano. —Dile que no se preocupe, que vamos en camino. No pienso hacerte perder el toque de queda —sonrió con malicia y hizo una pausa dramática— aún.

Louis rodó los ojos cuando se cercioró de que él no la estaba mirando y sacó el teléfono.

**Harry:**

7:02 _en realidad nunca la vi..._

**Tú:**

07:05 _:O herejías!!! y por qué yo tuve que verla?? :(_

**Harry:**

07:05: _tú tienes como cincuenta hermanas._

Louis guardó el teléfono y se aclaró la garganta. Josh la miró desde donde estaba destrancando el auto (uno gris de un modelo moderno; probablemente se lo hubieran comprado nuevito para esta ocasión) y la señaló con el dedo.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó.

Louis se dio cuenta entonces que estaba sonriendo como una idiota. Hizo lo que pudo para enmascarar su expresión y entró al auto. —Nada. Me acordaba de algo nada más.

Josh asintió con desinterés. —¿Le hablaste a tu madre?

Louis frunció el ceño. —¿Qué? —luego recordó su conversación con Josh. —Ah, sí, sí. No te preocupes. Todo está bajo control.

Josh le sonrió levemente y encendió el auto.

No se dirigieron una palabra en el camino a la casa de Louis.

-

Harry estaba recostada en la cama de Louis con una bola de goma en las manos, arrojándola hacia arriba y cogiéndola cada vez que bajaba mientras miraba al techo.

Estaba hecha toda una cliché de los 90s.

Louis suspiró y se sentó junto a ella, y Harry desvió la mirada de la pelota y se le cayó en la cara. Louis rió.

—Oye —frunció el ceño Harry y la empujó (suavemente) con el codo. —¿Y qué vas a hacer con Josh?

Louis se encogió de hombros y jugó con un hilo suelto en la manga de su suéter. —Y yo qué sé. Supongo que cuando le diga a mi madre que prefiero vomitar que casarme con un alfa se avergonzará tanto que nos mudaremos a la Antártida. Tendré que aprender a darle de comer a los pingüinos. —Y se sacudió dramáticamente, como para señalar el frío. O el asco. Los pingüinos no eran su animal favorito.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su pelota.

En el fondo Louis había puesto un mix de música en YouTube, y Bastille sonaba desde los parlantes que había comprado con el dinero recibido en su cumpleaños.

—¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar? —preguntó luego de habérselo pensado dos veces.

Harry se incorporó y se acomodó, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Ahora sus pies (los cuales eran sorpresivamente pequeños considerando su estatura, y estaban enfundados en unas medias de colores chillones) cálidos estaban sobre la pierna de Louis. Louis los ignoró, aunque secretamente sabía que quería masajearlos un poquito.

—Yo creo que lo intentaría con Josh de todos modos —musitó con voz pensativa. —A la larga puede que lo termines disfrutando. Además, mejor eso que enfrentar las caras de todos cuando se enteren. Es probable que no te dejen entrar al cine o a los comercios, incluso, Louis.

Louis tragó saliva y asintió, sin lograr deshacerse del nudo en su garganta. De pronto le vinieron ganas de llorar.

—Lou, no llores... —susurró Harry poniéndole una mano en el brazo con gentileza, como... cautelosa.

—No estoy llorando —espetó Louis, secándose los ojos abruptamente y levantándose de la cama, dándole la espalda a Harry. Cruzó los brazos.

Escuchó a Harry exhalar y se quedó quieta, esperando alguna especie de reacción. Cuando no recibió ninguna, amainó el ritmo acelerado de sus respiraciones y latidos y se dio vuelta.

Harry estaba mirándola con preocupación.

—No necesito tu lástima, ¿estamos? —Louis se acercó lentamente a la cama y Harry alzó las manos en señal de rendida.

—Como desees —acordó.

Las interrumpió la madre de Louis, quien abrió la puerta ofreciéndoles chocolatadas. Harry sonrió enseguida y las fue a buscar, tendiéndole a Louis la suya cuando se acercó nuevamente a la cama.

—Si manchan las sábanas las mato —advirtió Johannah. Harry y Louis rieron (aunque Harry lo hizo nerviosamente) y bebieron sus chocolatadas con cuidado y en silencio.

Cuando hubo terminado la suya, Harry sacó su teléfono y comenzó a textear a alguien. Louis frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.

Sin embargo no debió haberse ofendido porque de pronto le vibró el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver un mensaje de Harry.

Le dirigió una rápida mirada pero Harry estaba mirando por la ventana como si nada, así que abrió el mensaje, mordiéndose el labio.

**Harry:**

4:32 _lo siento._

**Tú:**

4:32 _:)_

Louis la miró cuando abrió el mensaje y logró divisar la pequeña sonrisa que se le formó al leerlo. Sin decir nada y abruptamente Harry se incorporó y la abrazó de repente, con fuerza y enterrando la cabeza en su cuello. Louis juntó sus brazos en la espalda de Harry y le olió el cabello (seguramente usaba shampoo de frambuesa), sintiéndose mejor gracias al calor que irradiaba Harry y el confort que le brindaban sus brazos.

Se quedaron de esa forma por un largo rato.

-

—Así que te follaste a un alfa —vino una voz detrás de ella.

Louis se atragantó con el bocado de hamburguesa, y por poco no escupe todo si no fuera por la mano de Niall palmeándole la espalda, susurrándole "no la escuches, Louis".

Pero Louis no tomó su consejo. Dejando lo que le quedaba de la hamburguesa sobre la bandeja, se paró del banco y se dio vuelta, mirando de frente a quien le había hablado.

—Dilo de nuevo —espetó a Taylor, quien se estaba riendo nerviosamente. Todos sabían que Louis era algo... complicada, si la insultaban a ella. Si insultaban a su madre o hermanas, ahí sí se armaba un grave problema.

—Vamos, nena, estaba bromeando. Nadie sabe por qué Josh te eligió a ti después de todo —intentó aclarar, jugando con una mecha rubia y apoyando la mano libre en su cadera. De reojo vio acercarse a Meena, quien no se aguantaba una pelea o un chusmerío en el que ella no estuviera presente.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exclamó cuando llegó, apoyándose en el hombro de Taylor, aunque Taylor era más alta y quedaba gracioso. Louis ya tenía las manos hechas puños, gruñendo entre dientes. Si fuera por ella, nadie saldría con vida de esta.

—Oh, nada, nada —sonrió Taylor. Ahora que tenía apoyo se veía menos nerviosa, la muy... —Solo me preguntaba cómo Louis consiguió engatusar a un alfa. Después de todo, ¿no era que los odiabas?

—¡Es cierto! ¿Qué hiciste, te levantaste la camiseta? Aunque dudo que eso sea de mucha ayuda, cariño. Te faltan algunas cosas.

Louis dio un paso adelante, solo para detenerse por el fuerte brazo de Niall a través de su estómago. Se había formado una especie de ronda alrededor de ellas, todos los alumnos que habían escuchado estaban ansiosos por ver una pelea, y Louis iba a darle a la audiencia lo que quería.

—Déjalo, Louis, no vale la pena —razonó Niall, intentando atraerla hacia sí para llevársela. Louis le hizo caso, aunque no sin profetizarla antes. Como era debido.

—Te salvaste esta, pero como vea tu estúpida cara de nuevo te meteré el pie tan adentro del culo que vomitarás mis cordones —insultó. Con satisfacción vio a Meena tragar saliva y a Taylor mirarla boquiabierta. Louis se dio media vuelta y siguió a Niall por el pasillo y hasta su siguiente clase, sintiendo dentro suyo ese impulso eléctrico inusual de un trabajo bien hecho.

Probablemente no vería a Meena por lo que restaba del año. Genial.

Había logrado no hablar del tema de Josh con Niall durante las primeras horas, y Niall no había insistido, sabiendo que si Louis quería contarle algo, lo haría a su tiempo. Probablemente los padres de Josh o sus compañeros alfas hubieran compartido las noticias, o quizás alguno de los camareros del restaurant. Y como vivían en un pueblo pequeño las noticias viajaban a la velocidad de la luz, prácticamente.

Así que ahora que todos ya sabían no tenía sentido escondérselo a Niall.

—Le gusto a Josh —bufó Louis sin mirar a Niall, sentándose en el fondo del salón como todos los días. Tenían unos minutos para hablar en paz hasta que comenzara la clase, y nadie les estaba prestando atención.

O al menos eso era lo que ellas creían.

—¡Bien, Lou! —ante la mirada espantada de Louis, Niall se corrigió, —¿no tan bien?

—No me gusta Josh, Niall. No quiero estar con ningún alfa. Además... —se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y se sonrojó, mordiéndose la lengua.

—No me digas que te gusta alguien y no me dijiste nada —la codeó su amiga, quien la conocía tan bien que con su silencio adivinó por qué había vacilado al hablar.

—Bueno, sí —admitió, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. —Y ahora nunca va a pasar porque le gusto al estúpido este. Es como que antes me caía bastante bien, y ahora cada vez que me mensajea o algo me parece más insoportable. ¿Nunca te sentiste así?

—Sí, contigo —declaró Niall. Louis le fulminó con la mirada y Niall le sonrió maliciosamente. —Nah, mentira. Pero igual tienes que admitir que es una oportunidad bastante buena. ¿Y quién sabe si tienes oportunidad con la otra persona, de todos modos?

Louis se encogió de hombros, clavando la vista en el escritorio. —Es que si no lo intento, nunca lo sabré —murmuró. Niall le sonrió con lástima y le pasó una mano por el hombro.

—No te preocupes, ¿eh? ¡Pronto Josh se dará cuenta lo odiosa que eres y te dejará en un instante! —Louis le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Eres mala, Niall.

—Sí, pero me amas. —Y le revolvió el cabello a Louis hasta que esta le mordió el brazo y entró el profesor justo a tiempo para detener su pelea.

-

 


	4. parte IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias nuevamente a [ros](http://claveldelaire.tumblr.com/) por corregir este capítulo. creo que solo le voy a agregar uno más! :) hasta la semana que viene!

 

**Harry:**

12:31 _planes??_

Louis se refregó un ojo con el puño y bostezó. Luego se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, exhalando abruptamente. El mensaje de Harry la había despertado de un sueño no muy agradable que incluía a Josh comiendo directo de una lata de sardinas (asqueroso) mientras ella intentaba no reírse, porque si lo hacía iban a echarla de la ciudad. En una instancia había aparecido Meena con un disfraz de perro.

Sacudiendo la cabeza se levantó con modorra y abrió el armario, quedándose unos cinco minutos parada frente a su ropa sin pensar en nada. Finalmente se dio cuenta que necesitaba hacer algo más que estar inmóvil como un zombie y cogió algo de ropa interior, una minifalda negra que siempre había escandalizado a su madre (pasando de reprocharla por usar ropa muy "masculina" a reprocharla por usar ropa demasiado "reveladora". Quién entiende a las madres), una camiseta gris, unas pantimedias negras traslúcidas y sus amadas y viejas botas negras Doc Martens, las cuales eran el único artículo que no se había comprado cuando a su madre le había dado por gastar el sueldo en ropa para conquistar el corazón de  algún alfa. Que en realidad había funcionado, pero Louis prefería no pensar en eso.

Se bañó con una rapidez característica de ella y cuando hubo terminado de vestirse se sentó en su cama todavía sin hacer, peinándose mientras respondía a Harry y al mismo tiempo intentaba no mojar demasiado su teléfono.

**Tú:**

13:06 _sí, contigo ;) qué quieres hacer?_

Harry contestó casi enseguida.

**Harry:**

13:08 _ven a casa!!!!! mamá hizo torta de naranja mmm <3_

Louis sonrió para sí y guardó el teléfono en su mochila, metiendo también algunos CDs que tenía que devolverle a Harry (el de The Smiths le había agradado, pero el de The 1975 le había parecido demasiado indie para su gusto) y algo de dinero suelto por si se les ocurría salir. Después de todo, no iban a estar comiendo torta toda la tarde.

En el trayecto se encontró con las miradas de bastante gente que pasaba. A algunos los conocía de nombre o de vista, pero otros ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran, y casi todos la miraban con desdén o envidia. Algunos le sonreían, como si estuvieran orgullosos de ella, más que nada sus vecinos y conocidos de su madre.

Al tocar el timbre en la casa de Harry, escuchó "¡Un segundo!" desde adentro y se dispuso a jugar con el dobladillo de su falda hasta que la madre de Harry, Anne, le abrió la puerta. Al verla le sonrió.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —saludó y la hizo pasar con un gesto de la mano. —Harry está arriba estudiando.

Louis le agradeció con una sonrisa y un movimiento rápido de la cabeza y se dirigió con paso ligero al dormitorio de Harry. De adentro no salía música, así que debía ser cierto eso de que estaba estudiando.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Harry cuando Louis abrió la puerta. En efecto, su cama estaba tendida pero encima había libros y apuntes desparramados, y una Harry en ropa de entrecasa y sin maquillar le sonrió desde ella.

—Hola, Haz —sonrió Louis y se acercó para observar con curiosidad lo que estaba haciendo su amiga.

—La torta está en el horno todavía. No puedo esperar a que la termine, ¿no sentiste el olor que hay abajo? Es mágico.

Louis despegó su mirada de repente de donde se había quedado mirando fijo a los rosados labios de Harry.

—Sí, huele genial —coincidió.

Harry bufó una risa como si se hubiera dado cuenta de a dónde exactamente Louis se había quedado mirando y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a la cama. —Ya casi termino. Si quieres puedes ir juntándome los libros...

Louis alzó una ceja. —¿Si quiero? —Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Más bien que si no lo haces no habrá torta para ti —amenazó.

Se veía tan linda con el cabello en un moño suelto; dos rulos le caían por los costados y enmarcaban su rostro delicadamente. Tenía un suéter gris algo grande para ella y, aunque era más alta que Louis, parecía pequeña. Tenía unas medias de colores chillones que le dieron mucha gracia a Louis.

En conclusión, era adorable.

Louis comenzó a juntar los libros al borde de la cama que Harry ya no estaba usando mientras esta tarareaba bajito una canción que Louis no lograba identificar. Dejó los libros encima del escritorio y Harry le frunció el ceño y señaló hacia su biblioteca con el lápiz.

—Harry, ahí no te entran más libros.

Harry rodó los ojos y volvió  a su cuaderno. —Siempre entran más.

Louis sacudió la cabeza con resignación y los dejó en el escritorio para acercarse de nuevo hacia la cama, espiando por el hombro de Harry para ver qué estaba haciendo. Aparentemente era un resumen de lo que parecía ser historia.

Entonces Louis se sentó en la silla del escritorio y hojeó un libro cualquiera hasta que Harry cerró el libro y le tiró de la muñeca, llevándola al primer piso y donde la madre de Harry estaba sacando la torta del horno.

Louis la miró extrañada. —¿Cómo sabías?

Harry le sonrió misteriosamente y se tocó la cabeza dos veces. —Tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

—No le hagas caso. Seguro escuchó cuando abrí el horno la primera vez —sacudió la cabeza Anne. Louis rió y Harry hizo un puchero.

—¡Mamá! Que arruinas la magia.

—Cállate y busca los platos, linda, ¿quieres?

Harry cruzó los brazos como una niña de tres años pero lo hizo sin chistar. Louis se sentó a la mesa de madera de la cocina y miró a Harry mientras se movía con confianza y facilidad, buscando cubiertos y vasos y platos y posicionándolos en la mesa para tres personas. En el medio había un florero con un solo lirio color mostaza. El mostaza era su color preferido.

Louis se preguntó si Harry la había elegido especialmente.

Sacudió la cabeza y se deshizo de esos pensamientos estúpidos justo cuando Anne terminó de cortar la torta y la llevó a la mesa. Despedía un aroma a naranja que era embriagador, y Louis se sirvió un trozo nada más se sentaron las otras dos mujeres.

—Así que, Louis, me cuentan que se te han solicitado —comenzó Anne, cortándose un bocado de torta.

Louis paró con el tenedor en el aire y la boca abierta. Ya sabía que la situación era demasiado buena para ser verdad. Algo tenía que arruinarla.

—Mamá —siseó Harry, ceñuda. —Louis no quiere hablar de eso.

Louis carraspeó. —No pasa nada... eh... el problema es que no me gusta Josh —admitió, clavando la mirada en su torta.

—Ah —alzó las cejas Anne. Y con mucha razón; seguro se preguntaba a quién no le gustaría un alfa. Louis se mordió el labio.

De pronto sintió un pie tocar el suyo bajo la mesa. Alzó la mirada a Harry, pero ella estaba muy concentrada masticando torta de naranja.

Louis le sonrió de todos modos.

—¿Y cómo va la escuela? —cambió de tema Anne. Louis exhaló con alivio y le contó sobre su prueba de química.

-

—Es que no entiendo por qué se la queda mirando toda la noche. ¿Es que no duerme? —Louis le tiró una palomita de maíz a la pantalla más tarde, sentada en el cómodo y cálido sofá con Harry. Cálido porque estaban compartiendo una manta, y cómodo porque quizás se estuviera apoyando sobre el pecho de Harry para ver la película.

Como sea.

—Es alfa, Louis. No necesita dormir —explicó Harry, pero desde el rabillo de su ojo Louis pudo divisar una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Así que le estaba siguiendo la corriente cuando en realidad se sentía de la misma forma que ella acerca de esta estúpida película.

—Mentira. Los alfas necesitan dormir, sí. Quizás es porque es vampiro. Un alfa vampiro, en serio, ¿no se les pudo ocurrir nada mejor? —bufó, masticando con una expresión ofendida. Francamente esta conversación ya la había tenido varias veces con sus hermanas (sobre todo con Lottie; por alguna razón adoraba Crepúsculo) y se la sabía del derecho y del revés, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de discutir con Harry. Era entretenido, y a Harry se le ocurrían cosas que Lottie se había cansado de repetir varias veces.

—¿Y un alfa hombre lobo? Es casi redundante —agregó Harry. Louis la miró extrañada.

—¿Qué haces? Se supone que tú estés del lado de la película. Así no tiene gracia.

—Ah, perdona, entonces. No sabía que querías discutir —Harry la miró divertida. Louis bufó, sacudió la cabeza, y se enterró más en el pecho de Harry.

A decir verdad no quería salir de esa posición. Quería quedarse allí toda la noche, acurrucada con la cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de su amiga. Aunque ese 'amiga' comenzaba a ser más ambiguo que de lo que ella pensaba, acercándose más a lo que ella quería que fueran.

Y como Harry tenía un buzo y estaba la manta entre ellas, Louis apenas podía sentir la línea de sus senos apretados contra su espalda. Pero no se puede tenerlo todo.

Louis finalmente se calló y ambas miraron la película en silencio. De vez en cuando Harry movía la cabeza y su cabello cosquilleaba la mejilla de Louis, y esta arrugaba la nariz y se sacudía, haciendo que Harry la mirara, se diera cuenta y se disculpara. Y unos minutos después el ciclo empezaba nuevamente.

Pero en una de estas veces, Harry se dio vuelta y se la quedó mirando fijo, como buscando algo en sus ojos. Louis tragó saliva.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró. El momento ameritaba el susurro; la cara de Harry estaba tan cerca, y Harry estaba mirando sus labios...

No debería haberle sorprendido el momento en el que sus labios se encontraron, pero de algún modo lo hizo. Los labios de Harry estaban fríos y secos, pero la sensación era tan agradable que igualmente sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo. Entonces Louis movió la cabeza, cambiando el ángulo y ahondando el beso, sintiendo la mano de Harry apoyarse en su cintura con delicadeza. Louis dejó la suya acariciar el cabello de Harry mientras la besaba, separándose unos milímetros para volver a sus labios.

Louis apenas estaba respirando.

Finalmente abrió los ojos cuando se hubieron separado del todo y miró directo a los ojos de Harry, buscando alguna señal de disgusto, o de vacilación, pero lo único que encontró en ellos fue lujuria y cariño.

—Vaya —susurró, sonriendo. En el fondo sonaba una música aguda y melodramática; se habían olvidado de apagar la tele.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta y cogió su mejilla con una mano, atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla de nuevo, esta vez con más ímpetu. Louis abrió la boca y Harry la suya, y pronto el beso se convirtió en lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, un mundo de sensaciones y sabores que nunca había sentido antes. Harry la tocaba con suavidad, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño, mientras que Louis no dudaba en rasgarle (cuidadosamente) la piel en donde a Harry se le había levantado la camiseta a la altura de la cadera. Tenía una cadera muy bonita, a decir verdad.

Se acomodaron progresivamente, sin romper el beso, y sin mucha dificultad alcanzaron la posición deseada por ambas, como si tuvieran un acuerdo previo. Louis estaba acostada sobre Harry, apoyada en sus codos y entre las piernas de Harry. Louis entonces se armó de valor e investigó con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior de Harry, quien gimió y le respondió con la suya. El beso era húmedo y apasionado, y más que un beso era como una sesión imparable de caricias.

Luego de varios minutos Louis se separó y comenzó a dejar besitos armando un camino por el cuello de Harry y hacia su clavícula, como quien deja un sendero de migas para saber por dónde volver después. Harry extendió el cuello y Louis mordió ligeramente el hueso que allí se encontró. Harry gimió bajito, nuevamente, y Louis sonrió ante lo sencillo que era conseguir ese sonido de ella, una simple caricia en un lugar especial y ya lo libraba desvergonzadamente; Louis la admiraba por ello.

En una casa llena de hermanas Louis había aprendido a hacer silencio, y escuchar a Harry suspirando y exhalando con dificultad, a veces incluso gimiendo, le hacía sentir un placer especial que nadie le había hecho sentir antes.

—Louis —susurró Harry, y Louis se dio cuenta que estaba simplemente mirándole la clavícula sin hacer nada. Rió entre dientes y volvió a su boca, plantando besos breves porque le gustaba el ruido que hacían sus labios al separarse. Como si se estuvieran despegando.

Finalmente Harry se aburrió de esto y atrajo la cabeza de Louis hacía sí con ambas manos. Esta vez Louis gimió, dejando de lado toda inhibición. La lengua de Harry exploró su boca y Louis se dejó ser descubierta, acariciando con sus manos cualquier parte libre que pudiera encontrar: su cadera, su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja. Harry rió contra su boca ante este último, y Louis sonrió al darse cuenta que le hacía cosquillas. La risa retumbó en su pecho en donde estaba presionada contra Louis de pies a cabeza.

Louis se separó y la miró intencionadamente. Harry estaba completamente sonrosada; sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas y si miraba con atención apenas podía ver una línea de verde alrededor. Sus manos estaban aferradas al cabello de Louis con fuerza, y la estaba mirando como asombrada y encantada a la vez.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Me gustas —admitió, en un susurro también, porque pensar en decirlo más alto la ponía nerviosa, como si fuera a ser más verídico simplemente por aumentar el volumen de su voz. Harry largó una risita.

—Ya sabía —comentó. Louis frunció el ceño y Harry le dirigió una sonrisa brillante. —Tú a mí también, si querías saber.

Louis bufó y sacudió la cabeza. Bajó un poco y acomodó la cabeza contra su pecho, descansando contra sus senos donde era mullido. Allí pellizcó sutilmente la cadera de Harry y cerró los ojos. —Eres una idiota.

Podía sentir las respiraciones aceleradas de Harry porque su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Harry comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

—Yo también te quiero —le murmuró en el oído, como un secreto.

-

—¿Hola? —Louis se mordió el labio al escuchar la voz de Harry del otro lado de la línea. Había estado escribiendo y borrando el número de Harry en su teléfono tantas veces que hasta lo había comenzado a hacer al ritmo de una pequeña melodía. Cuando se había dado cuenta de esto había apretado el botón de llamada sin pensárselo dos veces y ahora Harry había atendido.

—¿Estamos saliendo? —soltó, e inmediatamente hizo una mueca. "Hola, Harry, ¿cómo estás? Llamaba para decirte lo mucho que me gustó besarte ayer. ¿Sabías que tus labios sabían a palomitas y un poco a naranja también? Oye, ¿no sería divertido que saliéramos? ¿Sí? Qué bien que pienses eso. Nos vemos luego, entonces. Adiós." La conversación que tenía planeada, que era prácticamente un monólogo, fue arrojada por la borda al pronunciar las palabras aquella pregunta de la que seguro se arrepentiría.

—Pues claro —o no.

Louis tartamudeó. —A-ah. ¿En serio? Es decir, claro. Eh. Genial —se escuchó una risita y Louis se mordió el labio para dejar de hablar incoherencias.

—No seas idiota, Louis, claro que estamos saliendo. ¿U olvidas lo que pasó ayer?

—No —contestó dulcemente. —Sería incapaz.

Harry no dijo nada, pero Louis supo que estaba sonriendo.

—¿Con quién hablas? —vino una voz demasiado fuerte, y Louis pronto se dio cuenta que Fizzie le estaba hablando desde donde estaba apoyada en el umbral. Louis le hizo un gesto para echarla, pero Harry la había escuchado.

—¿Esa es tu hermana? ¡Déjame hablar con ella! —sí. Como si no fuera poco, Harry también tenía que llevarse de maravilla con sus hermanas. Esta mujer la iba a volver loca. Y eso que solo tenía quince años.

Louis bufó y le pasó el teléfono a Fizzie, quien comenzó a hablar con su novia (¡su novia!) con emoción en su voz. Aparentemente estaban hablando del nuevo CD de una banda de pop muy conocida. Louis rodó los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

Se había alarmado al recibir un mensaje de Josh en el que le preguntaba si quería salir de nuevo. Ahora que oficialmente estaba en una relación podía rechazarlo, y sus padres no podrían decir nada. Seguro, la rechazarían como una paria, pero al menos ahora tendría los besos de Harry para ponerla de buen humor. Y sabía que Niall estaría ahí para ella.

Cuando Fizzie le hubo devuelto el teléfono charló un rato más con Harry, y al colgar inmediatamente respondió al mensaje de Josh.

**Josh:**

17:55 _salimos mañana? ;)_

**Tú:**

18:06 _no puedo, salgo con mi novia._


	5. epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por última vez a mi beta [ros](http://claveldelaire.tumblr.com). disfruten!

—Déjame ver si entendí —la mujer se giró en su asiento y miró a Louis de frente. Se movía con delicadeza, como si fuera frágil, y complementaba su apariencia inofensiva aún más con el vestido blanco que estaba usando y el maquillaje suave. Aún así estaba mirando a Louis con una furia que no pasaba desapercibida en sus ojos, alrededor de los cuales se habían formado arrugas que delataban su verdadera edad (Louis le daba unos cincuenta... y tantos). Sus labios estaban fruncidos. —Te estás negando a salir con mi hijo.

—Así es —asintió Louis, y tomó un sorbo de su Coca Cola fría.

Las interrumpió brevemente una fuerte ola de festejos y gritos provenientes de la gente a su lado. Quizás un estadio lleno de gente no fuera el mejor lugar para tener una conversación privada de esta magnitud, pero Louis no había podido rechazar la invitación de los padres de Josh a verlo en la carrera (aunque todo el mundo sabía que ganaría. Tenía una velocidad sobrenatural, después de todo) y había decidido hacerle saber la noticia a la madre de Josh así sin más; no podía guardar más el secreto y no podía dejar que lo de Josh avanzara más. Aparentemente Josh le había mencionado algo a su madre sobre ella, porque no se veía muy sorprendida por la noticia.

—¿Y cómo hará Josh ahora para conseguir pareja? ¿Lo dejarás irse con las manos vacías? Hemos intentado conseguirle novia por varios años ya, y tú eres la primera en la que se interesa. No puedes dejarlo tirado de esta forma —contestó mientras aplaudía a su hijo, quien acababa de ganar la carrera (obviamente).

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Ese es su problema.

Se dispuso a mirar a Harry. Estaba preciosa en su uniforme azul; la falda tableada le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y sus piernas se veían geniales desde cualquier distancia (Louis lo sabía porque habían tenido una larga sesión de besos cuando Harry se había probado el uniforme por primera vez en su dormitorio). Los pompones y coletas solo la hacían ver más tierna de lo que ya era. Louis no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño.

—Ah. Ahora entiendo, linda —dijo una voz a su lado. La madre de Josh la miró con entendimiento en sus ojos. —Yo también sé lo que es estar enamorada.

Louis alzó las cejas.

—De acuerdo.

Victoria (así creía Louis que se llamaba) bufó.

—Aunque ahora Josh quedará soltero para la boda de su hermano —y se frotó la frente con una mano en señal de estrés.

A Louis se le prendió la lamparita metafórica encima de su cabeza, y por poco no gritó "¡Eureka!" como una lunática.

—Ya sé lo que podemos hacer —y le sonrió a Victoria. En esta situación no habría perdedores; Louis se encargaría de ello.

-

La invitación era lila y tenía una pequeña cinta de seda que la ataba, como un tocado. Delicado y profesional. Louis no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—¿Y esto qué es? —preguntó, aunque estaba bastante segura de que sabía la respuesta.

—Es la invitación a la boda —parecía que Victoria quería rodar los ojos ante la pregunta estúpida de Louis. Louis contuvo una sonrisa. Victoria y ella eran bastante parecidas después de todo; más que nada por el cabello, que ambas mantenían corto por el cuello. Aunque a Louis le quedaba mejor, naturalmente. —Escribe el nombre de tu amiga y tendremos que ir a entregársela. ¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?

—No es mi amiga —masculló. Victoria le palmeó suavemente detrás de la cabeza y Louis bufó, escribiendo el nombre de Taylor con cautela. Todavía no sabía si estaba segura de esto. —Y no sé si es una buena idea. Supongo que tendremos que verlo, ¿eh?

—¿Sabes si es el tipo de Josh?

 

Louis se giró a verla con una mano en la cintura.

—Mira; es rubia, popular y está loca por los alfas. Probablemente se derrita cuando le llegue la invitación y haga lo que sea que Josh le diga. Sé que es malo lo que voy a decir, pero Josh es un chico. Si no le gusta la personalidad de Taylor probablemente la lleve de la mano por todos lados hasta después de la boda y rompa con ella entonces, solo para que lo vean con una chica bonita a su lado. O para sentirse más macho, o qué sé yo. Los hombres apestan.

—No me extraña que seas lesbiana —Victoria la miró con una ceja alzada. Louis se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que alguien le decía lo que era, sin tacto y de forma directa. Louis le mostró los dientes.

—Exacto.

-

—Así que te follaste a un alfa —imitó Louis con una mueca al día siguiente, nada más ver a Taylor de la mano con Josh con una cara de perrita entusiasmada que ante Louis solo resultaba patética. —Vaya hipócrita resultaste ser.

Niall rió a su lado y juntas continuaron caminando hacia su auto, el cual no era el más llamativo de los que allí estaban estacionados pero al menos les ahorraba algo de caminata, donde se encontraba Harry, hermosa como siempre. Hoy simplemente traía unos vaqueros ajustados (Louis se detuvo por un segundo a observar sus largas y estilizadas piernas) y un suéter verde que resaltaba la intensidad de sus ojos, quienes brillaban como dos pequeñas boyas.

—Hola —le sonrió su novia nada más verla, y Louis le besó la mejilla brevemente (estaban intentando no intoxicar a Niall, y por ahora no estaba funcionando del todo, porque cada vez que se acercaban siquiera Niall ponía una cara de asco que las hacía separarse de inmediato. Sabían que no era porque eran dos chicas, sino porque Niall odiaba las relaciones en general y las muestras públicas de afecto. Por algo era que ella y Bressie lo único que habían hecho hasta el momento era follar en privado y no hablarse durante el resto del día) aspirando su calmante olor a jabón con aromatizante artificial de rosas que tanto le gustaba (por tan artificial que fuera Louis no podía negar que olía de maravilla, y Harry estaba de acuerdo) y, acariciando su cabello brevemente, se metieron ambas al auto. Harry no paró de sonreírle todo el rato.

—Me alegra que haya funcionado lo de Josh y Taylor —dijo Harry dando una palma. Era Harry; sería imposible pretender de ella que no viera lo mejor en las personas.

—Hey, apuesto a que Meena está llorando en algún rincón —bromeó Niall. Ambas rieron y Niall puso reversa para comenzar a sacar el auto de donde estaba aparcado entre una gran camioneta y un auto de tamaño parecido al de ellas. Harry y Louis se miraron por el retrovisor (sabían que Niall bien podía demorar años en salir del estacionamiento) y se sonrieron.

Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

-

—¿Y este? ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Harry, sacando un vestido marrón de donde lo tenía colgado en el armario. Louis tuvo un extraño momento de déjà vu, pero lo dejó pasar.

A Louis le parecía una pérdida de tiempo probarse ropa tres horas antes de la bendita boda, pero como le gustaba ver a Harry en paños menores verse al espejo y dar volteretas, decidió quedarse y acompañarla. Era la definición de adorable.

Además del hecho de que estaba en paños menores, claro está.

—Es bonito —contestó como si tal cosa, aunque luego se dio cuenta que le gustaba bastante el diseño. Era de una tela gruesa, casi como un vaquero, y no de seda o satén o cualquiera de las telas que le hacían picar. Parecía casi como una camisa de vaquero del oeste, solo que marrón, más larga y más delicada. —Ahora que lo pienso, ¿puedo probármelo?

Harry le sonrió y se lo tendió.

—Claro.

Louis se quitó los shorts y la camiseta y abrió el cierre que el vestido tenía por la espalda. Sin quererlo levantó la mirada y se encontró con Harry mirándola lascivamente. Louis sonrió con intención y sacó la cadera a un costado, apoyando la mano sobre ella. Hoy tenía puesto su sostén negro con un lacito en el medio que sabía que hacía que sus amigas se vieran fantásticas, además de una tanga azul normalita que, aunque Harry ahora no lo estuviera viendo, le quedaba genial por atrás.

—¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —y batió las pestañas en un fallido intento de seducción.

Aunque quizás no fuera tan fallido, porque enseguida escuchó pasos y vio a Harry abalanzarse sobre ella y riendo cayeron ambas de espaldas a la cama.

La ropa tendría que esperar.

-

—Mira lo que es tener dinero —susurró Louis con impresión, mirando con los ojos como platos la escena que transcurría a su alrededor.

—Shh —Harry le codeó y lanzó una risita. —Todo esto es del estado, no de Josh, tonta.

Louis sacudió la cabeza.

—Igual.

Había una fuente en el medio de la sala. Una fuente. El salón era enorme y de techos altos, con varios candelabros que parecía que bañaban con una luz de oro a todos los que se paraban debajo. Había unas majestuosas columnas paralelas a las paredes y varias mesas en los costados, dejando lugar al centro para una pista de baile improvisada. En el otro extremo del salón había una gran mesa de catering a la que Louis se dirigió, tirando de la mano de Harry, sin pensárselo dos veces.

Harry rió y fue tras ella.

—Oye, que tenemos que saludar primero —le reprochó.

—Pero la fuente de chocolate me está llamando, Harry —se quejó, frunciendo el ceño y abriéndose camino entre la gente vestida en sus mejores galas. Harry se disculpaba cada vez que pechaban a alguien, pero Louis no le dirigió la palabra hasta detenerse delante de la fuente de chocolate. Se le hizo agua la boca.

Cogió un plato hondo y se sirvió tres cucharadas, mientras que Harry rodaba los ojos y visitaba la sección de las frutas. Se eligió un trozo de piña, algunos de naranja y unas fresas, y volvió junto a Louis con una leve sonrisa.

—Me imagino que te gustan los cítricos —señaló Louis a su plato mientras comía una cucharada de su propio plato de chocolate puro. Era una delicia; Louis alzó los ojos al cielo al sentir el sabor amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo.

—Van bien con el chocolate —guiñó un ojo Harry y, tomando un trozo de fresa con el tenedor, lo sumergió en el chocolate de Louis. Louis miró como en trance mientras Harry se lo llevaba a la boca, lamiendo el chocolate primero como una actriz porno de las mejores y mordiendo la fresa después. Louis tragó saliva. Le había quedado algo de chocolate en la esquina de la boca.

Harry sonrió con inocencia.

—Te odio —masculló Louis, sintiéndose algo incómoda allá abajo luego de esa demostración.

Harry frunció la nariz y la tomó de la mano.

—Hay que ir a saludar —y se la llevó de la mesa de comida. Aunque Louis sabía que volverían; había un trozo enorme de carne que tenía su nombre escrito, y no iba a irse de la boda sin saborearlo.

Lo que se habían decidido por divulgar luego de convencer a Victoria había sido algo sobre que lo de Josh y ella no podía suceder nunca por reglas de la temporada de relacionamiento, porque eran primos lejanos o algo así. Louis todavía no podía creer que los demás se lo hubieran tragado; ¿cómo podía ser más lógico eso que el hecho de que Louis rechazara a un alfa por voluntad propia? A veces la gente era tan estúpida.

—Hola, chicas —saludó Brian, el novio y hermano mayor de Josh. Estaba vestido en un traje muy elegante color negro, y parecía distraído. Les apretó los hombros con una sonrisa y se dirigió a atender algún otro tema sin siquiera dejar que lo saludaran.

—Vaya, si es que estará ocupado que no nos dio ni la hora del día —se lamentó Harry. Louis alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto saludarlo, Harry? ¿Será que te gusta?

Harry se giró a verla.

—¿Será que tú estás celosa? —le dirigió una sonrisa malintencionada.

Louis bufó.

—¿Yo? Pfff. Nunca.

—Ajá —dijo Harry con sarcasmo. Louis rodó los ojos.

—¿Podemos ir a sentarnos? No me gustan las bodas. Quiero que termine pronto así podemos salir de aquí.

La expresión de Harry se suavizó. Aparentemente tenía como un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de Louis, y de inmediato supo la razón de su acongoje.

—¿Te recuerda mucho a tu madre?

Louis suspiró con pesadez.

—Mamá se casó tres veces ya y ningún matrimonio ha funcionado. Lo único que consiguió fue tener más hijos —rodó los ojos. —Y no es que no quiera a mis hermanos.

Harry le sonrió con dulzura y le cogió la mano.

—No estés triste, Lou. Vamos a bailar y vas a ver cómo se te pasa.

Louis rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo.

Era imposible decirle que no.

Harry la arrastró hacia la pista de baile donde había varias personas moviéndose como maníacas al ritmo de una canción pop muy conocida. Louis comenzó a imitarlos y burlarse, mientras Harry reía bajito y se movía de lado a lado como un alga meciéndose con la corriente. Se veía tan linda; se había recogido el cabello en un moño y tenía un vestido color mostaza que le quedaba de maravilla, ligero y apenas resaltando sus suaves curvas. Se había puesto el labial sabor chocolate y miel que sabía que le gustaba a Louis —una promesa para saborearlo más tarde —y tenía sus amados brazaletes dorados que tintineaban cada vez que movía los brazos.

—¿Qué miras tanto? —Harry la sacó de su estado casi letárgico; Louis sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y la atrajo hacia sí con un brazo alrededor de su cadera.

—A ti —susurró en su oído cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Harry se sonrojó y la besó.

Así, con los labios de Harry presionando contra los suyos, Louis quería quedarse para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> en tumblr soy evadiendo por si quieren preguntarme cosas sobre este mundo o por qué no publico, por ejemplo :)
> 
> 20/5 cambié el título, a una parte de una canción llamada Matthew James de Bad Suns. soy horrible con los títulos!


End file.
